


To love or have loved

by BloodOfAngryMen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School Student Castiel, M/M, Older Dean, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodOfAngryMen/pseuds/BloodOfAngryMen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is tired of his boring high school life.<br/>He wants to know what love feels like.<br/>But he has yet to meet someone worthwhile.<br/>He wasn't expecting for Dean Winchester to show up and turn his life around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline.

“To love or have loved, that is enough. Ask nothing further. There is no other pearl to be found in the dark folds of life.”

Castiel smiled at the words in his book. He secretly loved these small quotes.

“To love or have loved.” He mused out loud. “Wouldn’t it be great to know how either of those things felt?”

He sighed closing the thick red book and placing it on his nightstand. There was no place for love in his boring life here it seemed, as he’d never met anyone worthwhile. Granted, he's far from the most social person on earth but he truly believed that if he could just meet that one person, his life would change. He crawled underneath his blankets and turned of the lights.

It was the first day of school tomorrow, his first day as a senior. He wasn’t averse to going, he just wasn’t particularly excited either. It’s not like he was going to see his best friends after a long time. Because he only had one best friend and he’d seen Charlie almost every day during the holidays. Everyone else would just be the same people he’d seen every year before this one. Cas was kinda hoping for a transfer student to show up or something, not that that had ever happened before in this boring old town. No, he was 98 percent sure that it would just be him and Charlie again. Well, with a side of Kevin. He wasn't sure whether he was supposed to be happy that he finally got rid of his annoying brother Gabriel, since he graduated last year. Or whether he was supposed to be disappointed that he'd lost a "friend" in school. He decided to go with happy, Gabriel was a menace. 

 

* * *

 

Cas groaned at the sound of his beeping alarm clock. It felt like he’d only just closed his eyes. Yeah, he was definitely not a morning person. After going through his fifteenth snooze alarm, he finally made a move to get out of bed. Once in the shower he contemplated staying there for the rest of the day and just not go to school. He loved these long hot showers, the feeling of steam rising in the bathroom, his mind coming up with several ways to achieve world-peace. 

"Cassie, others have to use hot water too you know!" 

Gabriel's yell made him frown, his bubble of peace gone. He sighed and reluctantly got out. Because of the steam thankfully the bathroom was still as warm as the shower had been. He dried off, put on some jeans, a shirt and a sweater and walked back into his room to get his backpack. He could smell the breakfast his mom was burning as he walked down the stairs. Castiel realized he was probably the only kid with a mom who couldn't cook for shit. 

"Good morning honey." His mom greeted him as he rounded the corner. "Do you want some eggs?" 

Cas glanced at the concoction in the pan and shook his head. "I'm not that hungry." he said, plucking an apple from the fruit bowl. "I'm sure Gabriel would love some, he told me just now he was in the mood for eggs." 

The beaming smile on his mom's face was worth the kick in the shins he received later. As well as Gabriel's face when he ate the eggs. 

 

* * *

 

Castiel had just opened his locker to put some books away when Charlie came squealing down the hallway. Some freshmen looked at her strangely but everyone else was simply used to it. Charlie was well known around school with her no nonsense attitude and ability to make everyone crack a smile. Castiel didn't quite know how he ended up being friends with her but he counted himself lucky. He was sure it was the prime reason why nobody bothered the weird antisocial kid.  

"Hi Cas!" Charlie greeted him excitedly, as if they hadn't seen each other two days ago. 

Castiel gave a grunt as reply. 

"Well someone's grumpy." the redhead stated, radiant smile never leaving her face.

"It's school, I had to get up early, what were you expecting?" Cas commented, inspecting his schedule.

"Let me see that." Charlie told him, not actually waiting for him to hand it over and just ripping it out of his hands.

"Hmm, well we have History and Chemistry together." she started, before pumping her fist in the air. "And free period! Awesome!" 

Castiel couldn't help but smile at his friends enthusiasm. Like he said, the ability to make everyone crack a smile.

"So how is your quest for love going? Seen any pretty boys yet?" The change of topic made his blue eyes widen and he looked around to see if anyone heard. He long regretted telling Charlie about his fascination with love.

"Will you keep it down?" 

"What? Everybody already knows you're gay. I mean don't tell me you forgot how you broke the news to me, it was-"

"I didn't forget okay." Cas grumbled. It had only been less than three years ago. He remembered finally being ready to tell Charlie he liked boys but she wouldn't stop babbling about the plans Disney had for a new Star Wars movie. So eventually he'd just shouted 'I'm gay!' while she was going on about how she was hoping Harrison Ford would be in it. Unfortunately he'd momentarily forgotten they were in a crowed hallway in school. The bystanders' attention was only focused on him for a couple of seconds though, because Charlie just blurted out 'Me too!'. They'd hugged it out and school never really treated them differently. Again, Charlie was a gift from heaven. 

"I know everybody knows I'm gay but they don't need to think I'm lonely or desperate." Cas explained to his friend.

"But you are lonely and desperate." Charlie deadpanned.

Castiel just groaned and banged his head against his locker until Charlie had to physically pry him off. 

 

* * *

 

Cas was happy to finally reach the last class of the day. Not only because he could almost go home but because it was gym class. You'd think he hated gym class since he wasn't the most athletic person around, but he didn't. He liked the freedom and the fresh air. The benefit of living in the South was the fact that they almost always had gym class outside. He had Kevin by his side this school year which was a good thing. He was however less enthusiastic about sharing the class with Zachariah a.k.a. _the_ grade-A douchebag. There was no Charlie shield to protect him here and Zachariah wasn't fended off that easily anyways. He was a dick to everyone and Castiel being gay sadly put him on his radar. Castiel at least hoped that Coach Shurley would take care of him, he'd always been friendly the previous years. Unfortunately things never went Cas' way as Coach ended the class with an announcement.

"Boys, gather around me please. Come on!"

The flock of students did as they were told, curiously looking at their teacher.

"I'm sad to say I will be leaving you for a couple of months." Coach Shurley started. "For personal reasons I decided to take some time off. But no worries, I've arranged some good replacement for you all. He's very good at what he does and I'm sure everything will go off without a hitch. Now go take your showers, chop chop." 

Castiel groaned as he and Kevin walked back to the locker rooms. "I can't believe he's just gonna leave me, now that I need him the most." he whined.

Kevin looked at him weirdly. "Why do you need him exactly?"

"To keep Zach of my back of course." Castiel answered him, looking at said boy as he passed him by with a sneer.

Kevin giggled. "That rhymed." 

Castiel groaned at his unhelpful friend, he seemed to be doing that quite a lot today, why stop. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's chapter 1 over and done with.  
> I'll try and upload more chapters as soon as I can but my exams won't end till the end of January so yeah, I'm not good with timing.  
> I promise however to finish this story. I won't leave you guys hanging, pinky promise! :D  
> (unless I die or something but then it won't be my fault)
> 
> Oh and if you feel like commenting, please do so ;)


	2. Gonna

"No."

"Cassie, yes is the word you want to use."

Castiel glared at his brother. He'd been lying in the hammock in the yard, engrossed in his book once more, when Gabriel had come to bother him about some party.

"It's a school night, I've barely survived this first day of school, I am not going to a party."

"But Cassie you have to be my wing-man." Gabriel whined.

"Look, just because you met some alleged handsome older guy that invited you to his party doesn't mean you have to drag me along with you."

"But you should've seen him little bro, he has these puppy dog eyes and floppy hair and his smile, let me tell you about his smile, his smile-"

"No." Castiel persisted.

"Please."

"No."

"Please please please please please please please pretty pretty please." Gabriel kept repeating as he crawled onto the hammock, nearly knocking Cas off.

"FINE!" Castiel yelled, knowing he'd never get his peace if he kept refusing. "I'll go with you, but not for long okay. I still have school tomorrow."

"Yes! Thank you Cassie, I knew you'd be there for me." Gabriel winked at his brother, running back inside the house.

Cas sighed and covered his face with his book. He hated parties and now he had to go to one where he wasn't going to know anyone except for his brother who would most likely leave him within the first five minutes to flirt with puppy dog eyes. He could already imagine himself awkwardly standing in a corner, people looking at him weirdly, wondering what this weirdo was doing at their party. Castiel groaned. He hated parties.

 

* * *

 

"I knew it." Castiel told himself, leaning back against the wall.

He was at the party for exactly 7 minutes and Gabriel was already out of sight. Cas wished he had some kind of drink so he knew what to do with his hands but he was definitely not ready to go find the kitchen and get himself something to drink. So he stayed put and tried to draw as little attention to him as he could.

"You look like you could use a drink." A deep male voice made his gaze snap up from where it was resting on his beat up All Stars.

His breath got caught in his throat at the sight of a pair of radiant green eyes staring at him. He wanted to say something but it was like his brain had decided to burn the dictionary.

"Hi." was the word that eventually escaped his mouth.

The green-eyed man raised eyebrow and Castiel could see the amusement twinkling in his eyes, making them even more stunning.

"Hi." The man mimicked him, an easy smile on his face, raising the beer bottle he held in his hand. "Drink?"

Castiel nodded, breathing out a quiet 'thanks' as he accepted the bottle from the stranger. He purposely evaded touching him, not quite ready to know what that would feel like. The presence of this creature alone had him nearly losing his wits. Because holy shit, how much can a person even look like a Greek God? Castiel was seriously considering the fact that he was indeed in the presence of a supernatural being. He'd never seen a guy who was built like Michelangelo himself had carved him out of marble, with eyes that couldn't be described because no words could do them justice, with lips so- Cas promptly cut off his thoughts. He was not thinking about this guy's lips. He finally met a friendly stranger and he was already aching to touch his lips. No, Castiel decided, that's not the way to make friends. And yet as his gaze flickered to the smile on the stranger's face, he couldn't help but feel his stomach fill with warmth.

"I'm Dean." The stranger- no, Dean held out his hand for him to shake.

So much for not touching, Cas thought as he slowly grasped the hand stretched out to him. The skin was warm to the touch and Cas nearly shivered at the roughness he felt, it was clear this man was no stranger to manual labor.

"Castiel." he managed to say.

"Castiel." Dean repeated and Cas doesn't know why it sounded so goddamn good to hear Dean say his name. He doesn't know what's gotten into him. "Named after an angel were you?"

The question was unexpected. Most people just told him it was a weird name. He nodded.

"It's a family thing. I didn't choose it." he explained, immediately cursing himself afterwards, of course he hadn't chosen his own name, idiot.

The warm chuckle he received from Dean was well worth the idiot explanation though.

"I like it." The man told Castiel, who felt the blush rising to his cheeks.

Dean was gazing at him intently and Castiel was using every ounce of willpower he had to not avert his eyes from Dean's. He bit his lip when he realized he'd failed as he looked at Dean wetting his bottom lip with his tongue. His fingers twitched, he wanted to touch. Cas swallowed harshly as he felt Dean resting his hand on his arm, his heart beating loudly in his ears, covering up the sound of the music. God, he barely said five words to this man and he already felt like he just needed to be closer to him.

A hand clapping Dean on the shoulder burst their bubble and the music reached his ears again.

"Dean man, you need to go help your brother, he's gotten himself in quite the mess."

"Can't it wait?" Dean asked, gaze still locked with Castiel's who was hoping with all his heart that yes, it could wait.

"I'm sorry brother, he set your balcony on fire with the barbecue, seemed quite urgent." the guy persisted.

Dean's eyes grew apologetic and Castiel knew what it meant. He wanted to kill Dean's brother.

"Be right back." Dean told him, giving him a small smile before disappearing into the crowd with the other guy.

Cas took a deep breath, closing his eyes. What the hell just happened. He looked at the drink in his hand, realizing that he had yet to take a sip. He put the bottle to his lips and drank. Liquid courage, that's what he could use right now. His fingers tapped the wall behind him, following the beat of the music. He was anxious for Dean to get back and a little bit scared that he wouldn't. After all, Dean was a gorgeous God who seemed to be at least four years older than Cas, and Cas was just a high school student with beat up All Stars. He finished the beer in one minute and could already feel the heat rising to his head. He wasn't a drinker, he was very much a lightweight. Castiel didn't like feeling drunk. His senses were dulled and he felt a little bit dizzy. He needed to get some air, but that would require leaving the apartment, leaving Dean. When he felt his gut churn however, his decision was quickly made. Throwing up in Dean's apartment - at least he figured it was Dean's apartment, since it was his balcony - was probably not the way to touching the man's lips. He made his way through the crowd, finding the front door and entering the hallway. As he bypassed random couples making out and descended the stairs, he promised himself he'd go back up when he felt better, because there's no way he was leaving here without another chance at whatever had been going on between him and Dean. He sighed in relief when he got outside and leaned against the cool brick wall of the apartment building.

"Well hello gorgeous." A drawling voice made him snap open his eyes.

 

* * *

 

"Seriously Sammy, don't ever touch a barbecue again." Dean scolded his brother after putting the small fire out with a fire extinguisher.

"I'm sorry Dean, I was hungry, hungry for meat." Sam told him, a little giggle at the end of his sentence.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at his drunk little brother - who was actually bigger than him but he was still in denial. "It's okay man, just ask someone else to make you some meat. I don't have the time right now."

"I'll go find Gabriel." Sam said determinedly before turning around and striding back inside the apartment.

Dean made a mental note to find out who Gabriel was before entering the apartment as well, anxious to be reunited with Castiel. He hadn't dared to believe his eyes when he'd seen the gorgeous blue eyed guy standing alone in his apartment. Seeing the empty hands, he'd decided to grab some drinks and talk to him. If Dean saw something he wanted, he was damn well going to try and take it. The guy had been even more beautiful from up close with his chapped lips and the way he seemed to be so easily flustered. And his voice, so gravelly and deep. Dean hand't been able to stop wondering how he would sound like after he'd been thoroughly fucked. His mind had been screaming only one thing: more. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a strong reaction to another human being. Such a strong need to just get closer.

Disappointment clouded his mind as he made his way through the crowd and saw the empty corner. He sighed, of course a gorgeous specimen like Cas wasn't going to wait for him. As soon as Sam was sober, he was going to cuss him out for being a damn cock block. He turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder, hoping it was Castiel but looking straight into the eyes of his friend Benny who'd come to warn him earlier about Sam's barbecue incident.

"Brother, if you're looking for your boy, he went outside about a minute ago. It looked like he needed some air, maybe he's still downstairs."

Benny's words made him grin. "Thanks man." He clasped his hand on his friend's shoulder and made his way to the front door. Jogging down the stairs, Dean hoped with all his heart that Castiel hadn't left yet. There was just something about him.

Alastair's annoying voice was the first thing he heard when he walked outside.

"Come on beautiful, why don't you tell me your name."

Dean looked in his direction and saw Cas being cornered by the creep himself, a frightened look on his face. Dean felt a sudden flare of protectiveness run through his body.

"Hey, back off." Dean growled as he approached the pair.

Castiel seemed immensely relieved to see him, making his way over to Dean as soon as Alastair put some space between them. Dean saw Alastair reach out to grab Cas' arm and quickly moved forward, pressing Cas behind his back and grabbing Alastair's arm before trapping it against the wall. He used his other hand to fist the creepy man's shirt, hoisting him closer.

"You should learn to keep your hands to yourself." Dean growled at him.

"Dean." Alistair greeted him excitedly, as if they were best friends. "Always standing up for his fellow person. How honorable." The look on his face turned into a sneer.

"That and I really can't stand to see your face." Dean told him, sending the man a fake friendly smile.

"No I bet you'd rather look at the pretty face behind you." Alistair looked behind Dean's shoulder and shot Cas a wink. "Or is it his pretty a-" 

Dean interrupted by tightening his hold on Alistair's arm and shirt. "Talk about him again and I'll break your nose." His voice was quiet but intimidating. 

Alastair straightened up as Dean let him go, looking at him with a grin. "Do send your boy to me when you're done with him though." Dean's fist connecting with his face erased the smart ass grin, the sickening crack of bone clearly heard in the silence.

"Fucking hell you broke my nose." Alistair cursed, holding himself up against the wall with one hand, using the other one to cradle his bleeding nose.

"Yeah well, you're a disgusting piece of shit and you should be thanking me for only breaking your nose." Dean told him, turning his back on the bleeding man and making his way over to Cas, pulling him further away from where they were standing.

"You okay?" he asked, grabbing Castiel's shoulder and searching his eyes for an honest answer.

Castiel nodded but Dean could see his hands shaking.

"I can take you home if you want to? Or I can call a cab, it's up to you."

Dean definitely did not want to make Castiel uncomfortable by forcing him to come to his car. He felt the need to wrap him up in a hug and not let go but he wasn't sure if that was going to be appreciated. The thoughts he'd had earlier about taking Castiel to bed made way for the desperate need to keep this guy safe.

"I'd like it if you took me home." Cas told him, his blue eyes looking up at him.

Dean let out he breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Yeah, yeah of course, come on, my car's over here."

He steered Castiel to his car with a hand on his shoulder, casting a last glance to where he'd broke Alastair's nose. The creep was gone, thank god.

 

* * *

 

Castiel didn't know fighting could turn him on. But when Dean got all intimidating and started growling, he couldn't help but shiver. And not from the cold air. Dean's hand was resting on his shoulder as he steered Castiel to his car and it felt like his sense of touch had been removed except for that spot where Dean was resting his hand. His skin burned underneath the palm. It felt very comforting. Truthfully his encounter with that creep had left him feeling a bit unsettled and he thanked his lucky stars for Dean finding him on time. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't. He'd rather think about the return of the warmth in his stomach when Dean had made sure he was okay, as if he really cared about him. Castiel suddenly felt the urge to plaster his side against the green-eyed boy, to feel the warmth of his body seep through his clothes, to feel Dean's arm wrap around his shoulder, maybe pulling Cas even closer to him.

A car door opening made him focus his attention on his surroundings again instead of the warm press of Dean's hand.

"Wow." was the first word that came out of his mouth.

The car appeared to match her owner's beauty. The chuckle coming from beside him made him look up at said owner. His eyes were gleaming with pride as he looked at his car, softening when they shifted their gaze to Cas.

"Cas, this is baby." he said, patting the car on the hood as if it was alive and craving attention.

Castiel was hopelessly endeared by the gesture and he smiled at the way Dean casually shortened his name. "She's a beauty." Cas told him truthfully.

Dean smiled at him shyly and tilted his head, gesturing for Cas to get in the car. As Castiel sat down in the passenger seat, Dean closing the door behind him, he realized he was going to be sitting with Dean in a small confined space. And suddenly his mind was filled with images of him sitting on Dean's lap in the car, making out and grinding their hips together. God he was going to have to get rid of these thoughts if he wanted to keep his dignity and not pop a boner right here.

He couldn't help but stare at the graceful way Dean swung his body in the drivers seat, smiling when Dean turned his head to grin at him. He looked illuminating with a grin on his face.

"I hope you don't mind classic rock."

Cas cocked his head to one side and frowned at the words. "Why would I mind classic rock?"

Dean looked at him with an affectionate look on his face. "Some people do apparently." he said, starting up the car, the sound of 'Comfortably Numb' filling the air.

"I like Pink Floyd." Castiel stated.

Dean was starting to believe he was dreaming. An angel who liked Pink Floyd was sitting in his car. What the hell had he done to deserve this?

"Man, I like you." he blurted out, not even sorry when he saw Cas' cheeks color a fiery red.

Cas felt his cheeks burn and he bit his lip to stop a big grin from forming on his face. "I like you too." his voice was quiet but Dean heard it loud and clear.

The car ride was quiet except for occasional directions coming from Cas and the Pink Floyd music flowing from the speakers. It wasn't uncomfortable though, Castiel was one hundred percent convinced this was the first time he didn't feel incredibly awkward sitting in silence with someone he just met. Dean's presence was a steady comfort and he wished he lived further away from Dean's apartment so that the drive would take longer. He couldn't help but feel disappointed when they reached his house, Dean stopping the car in front of the driveway. He wasn't quite ready to loose this feeling he seemed to experience around Dean. This feeling of delirious anticipation and contentment at the same time.

But still, it was a school night and he had to get up in about six hours. Castiel eyes widened as he realized one tiny detail. Dean probably didn't know he was still in high school. How could he? He met Cas at a party where there weren't supposed to be any high school goers. Crap. Plan of action: get out of here with Dean's number but without him knowing you're in high school so you can plan that particular conversation for later. Yes that was a good plan. Crap. How the hell was he supposed to get Dean's number. He wasn't really experienced with this kind of stuff.

In the meanwhile Dean was watching his companion closely, eyebrow raised in amusement as he saw different emotions play over Cas' face. Panic, determination, relief, panic again. Dean was so hopelessly endeared by the beautiful creature in his car, he decided to just go for it because he wasn't just going to let this guy walk out of his life.

"Give me your phone."

Castiel's head snapped up and his eyes searched Dean's. The wide bright blue orbs focused on him made Dean forget he needed to breathe for a couple of seconds. How is it possible for anyone to have eyes like that?

"My phone?" Cas sounded confused but Dean heard the small amount of hope he put into those two words- at least he hoped he heard.

Dean smiled hesitantly. "Yeah, I'd like to put my number in it if you're interested?"

Cas felt like his head might fall off with how hard he was nodding. He lifted his butt to slide his phone from his back pocket and handed it to Dean. Said person was trying to add himself to the contact list without thinking too much about Cas' ass and how this phone was the most lucky phone in the universe to be stored so closely to it. Dean had never before wanted to be a phone.

He smiled widely as he held out the phone for Cas to take, brushing their fingers together on purpose and tightening his grip on the phone when Cas wanted to take it back. He smiled wickedly at the sight of the blue-eyed angel tilting his head with confused look on his face. He leaned in slowly, brushing his nose against Castiel's cheek. He liked the way Cas smelled, like mint with a hint of vanilla. It fitted him to a T.

Castiel's skin tingled where he could feel Dean touching him, Dean's breath fanning out over his cheeks, over his lips. His heart was beating erratically. He couldn't help but breathe in deeply, the pleasant smell of spice and worn leather filling his nose. He was anxiously waiting for Dean to move, to do something, to say something. But Dean just stayed where he was. Castiel clenched his fingers in his jeans because he was about 2 seconds away from grabbing Dean's face and kissing the living daylights out of him. He stopped breathing when he felt Dean move and closed his eyes as he felt the freckled man press a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. A whimper nearly escaped his mouth as Dean pulled away and Cas was left wanting more. His eyes fluttered open to the sight of Dean looking at him with a dopey grin on his face. Castiel was sure that the smile he felt taking over his face was just as giddy, if not more.

"Don't forget to text me okay." Dean's voice was even deeper than before and Cas wanted to hear that sound in a _very_ different setting.

"I won't." Cas promised, his voice winded as he'd run a marathon. He opened the door and climbed out of the car as fast as he could because if he had to look at Dean's lips one more second, he wasn't leaving this car before dawn. And what spell did Dean use on him to turn him from a flustering virgin into a person who was willing to crawl into Dean's lap right the fuck now and ride him into oblivion.

"Bye." he breathed the words, looking into Dean's eyes one last time, before closing the door. He turned around to walk to the front door, letting out a big breath. He turned his head towards the sound of the roaring Impala engine and followed the car with his eyes until it disappeared around the corner. What the actual fuck just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 yay!


	3. Give

When Cas turned off his alarm, he thought he'd dreamed it all. Because how could last night be anything but a dream? But he just couldn't forget Dean's face, his voice, his everything. Looking at his phone on the nightstand he grinned. Never before had he sat up so quickly after just waking up. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through the contact list, biting his lip as he looked at the new name that was added. Dean Winchester. Castiel sighed, even his last name was sort of perfect. He hadn't sent anything yet, he didn't know how to start a conversation without looking like a total loser plus he was still figuring out how to break the news that he was still in high school. I'll worry about that later, Castiel decided and he put his phone back where he grabbed it from before getting out of bed. 

Gabriel had come home about two hours after him last night. He knew because the guy had jumped his bed in excitement to tell him everything about some gorgeous male whose name started with an 's'. Cas honestly couldn't remember, he'd been too busy pushing his brother off the bed to try and listen. When said brother asked him how he'd gotten home, he tried to keep his face as neutral as possible while he said he'd gotten a ride. Unfortunately Gabriel knew him way too well and as he'd wiggled his eyebrows he told Cas to tell him everything about his new boyfriend later because now he was going to pass out in his bed. He'd left a blushing Castiel sitting up on his mattress, now unable to stop thinking about Dean as his.

 

* * *

 

Cas told Charlie everything during lunch - well not everything since it was kinda impossible to describe the feelings he'd experienced around Dean. Kevin was sitting next to them reading a book, but Cas could see he was paying attention by the way his gaze kept sliding towards him.

"Oh my god, why didn't you ask me to come? I wanna see him!" Charlie said - more like yelled, looking at her friend with wide eyes. "I'm gonna look him up on Facebook!"

"Keep it down will you." Castiel shushed her. "It was a school night and it's not like I planned for it to happen."

"How much older is he? When are you going to tell him you're still in high school? Are you going to see him again? Answers, Cas, I need answers." Charlie whisper-yelled as she took out her phone and opened the Facebook app. 

The blue-eyed boy couldn't help but smile at the redhead. It was nice to have someone who was so excited about what was happening in his life, annoying as hell but also nice.

"I don't exactly know how old he is and I'm figuring out how to break the 'I'm still in high school' news before I text him." He told her, looking down at his sandwich, still untouched. His stomach was filled with butterflies thinking about last night and it was making him lose his appetite, not that he minded one bit. He'd rather feel like this for the rest of his life and never eat again than never feeling this at all. 

"Dude you can't wait too long, if he's half as gorgeous as you say he is, he won't be single for much longer."

Cas frowned at the thought of Dean acting like he did last night with someone else. "I'm texting him when I get home." he decided.

"Good boy." Charlie grinned as she petted his hair with her free hand, Castiel slapping it away with a grumble. 

"I don't think he has Facebook." Cas could hear the pout in his friend's voice without even looking. "There's no Dean Winchester on here." 

"I guess you'll have to do with my description then." He grinned at her, secretly bummed that Dean didn't have Facebook. He definitely wouldn't have minded staring at his picture for a while. But then again, Cas didn't have Facebook either so he couldn't really blame him, and he could rather appreciate a person who didn't feel the need to share their whole life online, since such people were hard to find these days. 

 

* * *

 

Castiel was sitting next to Kevin on the stairs leading to the bleachers, head down and tying his shoelaces. He'd spent every single moment after lunch trying to figure out what to text Dean. He was mostly afraid the tall handsome man wasn't going to want anything to do with a high school kid and he wasn't sure he'd survive not seeing Dean again. Cas sighed. At least he still had gym class to get through. Judging from the material spread out over the ground, they were gonna be playing soccer. The last kids were trickling out of the locker room and Castiel wondered when their new coach was going to show up. 

"Oh there he is." Kevin bumped his elbow to Cas' side. "The girls are gonna crazy over him, I can already tell."

The statement made Cas a bit curious but before he could raise his head to look at their new teacher, a familiar voice filled the air.

"Ladies, let me introduce myself."

Castiel's head snapped up and did a double take when he recognized the freckled skin and green eyes. Said green-eyed man had yet to notice him as he introduced himself as Dean Winchester, their new gym teacher for the next few months.

"Oh my god." he whispered to himself, wishing for the ground to swallow him up beneath him. How the hell was this his life. Couldn't he catch a break just once? He could feel the panic spreading over his face, his jaw dropping to the floor. Kevin frowned at his friend when he noticed the panicked look.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"That's Dean." Cas said quietly, not taking his eyes off the beautiful man standing only a couple of dozen feet away from him. He remembered how close he'd been to him yesterday and he swallowed heavily. He was gonna faint.

"Well yeah smart ass he just introduced himself." Kevin snorted.

"No." Castiel whispered. "That's Dean. My Dean." And Cas tried not to think about how good it felt to call Dean his even if he wasn't.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at him. "Your D-" He interrupted himself and his mouth fell wide open. "As in _your_ Dean? Dean from yesterday?"

Castiel just nodded, eyes widening even further when Dean stared right at him, enticing green eyes filling with confusion and surprise. A frown appeared on Dean's face and his mouth opened as if he wanted to say something along the lines of 'what the fuck'. But he caught himself on time and snapped his mouth shut, lowering his gaze to the clipboard he was holding in his hands.

"Oh man I can't believe you're in love with the new gym teacher." Kevin piped up from beside him.

Castiel was too busy staring at Dean to contradict that statement, even if he wanted to because he was  _not_ falling in love with Dean. Nope, absolutely not, one hundred percent n- oh my god, he's licking his lips. Castiel's thumb found its way to the corner of his mouth, touching the spot where he felt those lips last night. His stomach dropped when he realized that had probably been the first and last time he'd experience that feeling. Fuck his life. 

 

* * *

 

Dean's mind was reeling. He was looking at the words printed on the paper he was holding but they made no sense. Cas, his angel Castiel was a high school student? He almost made out with a high school student?! He was a 25 year old man for gods sake, he was not supposed to be attracted to a fucking seventeen year old. His eyes slid over the paper mindlessly, halting at he word 'introduction'. Right, he was supposed to do his job, he'd panic about all of this later. He looked up from his clipboard, purposely evading looking at Cas on the stairs. 

"So as Coach Shurley probably told you, I'm going to be taking over this class for a couple of months. I don't know about him but I don't mind if you talk or yell during gym class, just try and listen to me when I talk, yeah? I'm also a big fan of playing music during class, keeps the both of us awake."

The students surrounding him started smiling, suddenly happy with the new teacher arrangement. "Now before you start your happy dances," Dean continued. "I should add that I will use this class wisely by showing the youth of today that classic rock is life." Dean couldn't suppress his grin at the groan of most of the students. When his eyes flitted to Castiel for a second, he tried ignoring the small smile he saw on his face. "Yeah, yeah, you'll survive." He told his class. "Anyway, be good and maybe I'll grant some requests. For now, let's start with introducing yourself, just your name and favorite sport's good, favorite artist or band if you want to. I'm curious." 

Castiel was freaking out. He was going to have to speak in front of Dean and the rest of the class, preferably without stumbling over his words. He could faintly hear names, sports and artists filling the air as he desperately tried to remember his own name. Did he even have a favorite sport? What artist was he going to pick? He was staring at his hands resting on his knees, hoping they would give him some answers but unfortunately they kept quiet. When he felt Kevin's voice filling his ear, his heart started beating even louder than it already was. He wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts and looked up as Kevin ended his introduction with the admission that he liked classical music. Dean was looking right at him and he could feel all the words he'd prepared, vanish into tin air. 

"Hi." He blurted out. Castiel blushed. It felt like last night all over again, except this time Dean wasn't offering him a beer. He did notice an amused glint in his eyes though, or maybe that was just his imagination.

"I'm Castiel, I don't really care for sports, but I like gym class because it's outside."  

Dean nodded, fighting the grin threatening to break out. He may have a freak-out planned for later but right now he could only rejoice in the company of this adorable angel. 

"No favorite band?" The words slipped out before Dean could stop them. 

Castiel cocked his head at the question, contemplating the question and realizing something. He bit his lip.

"I like Pink Floyd." 

Dean didn't fight his grin this time. "Awesome" he commented, fighting the urge to shoot Cas a wink before going on to the next student. He faintly heard their answers but they didn't really register, the memory of last night playing out all over again in his head. How flustered Cas had looked when Dean had leaned in closely. How he'd been a hair's breadth away from hauling Cas in the backseat and laying his claim right there and then. Calm the fuck down Dean, he's in  _high school_ , you're his fucking teacher, he shouted at himself in his head. 

 

* * *

 

Dean didn't work at a particular school, content to just fill in whenever a school was in need for a coach or gym teacher. He liked meeting new people, seeing new things. And whenever work wasn't available, he helped around in his uncle Bobby's garage, where they always kept a spot open for him. It was a pretty sweet arrangement and he liked it, he was used to it. So when the job offer had come up, he'd accepted it without thinking twice. He was used to teaching kids by now and coaching the football team hadn't seemed liked a problem either seeing as he'd played himself in high school and college. But this job had turned out to be very different from all the ones he'd accepted before. Because how was he supposed to actually do what he was paid for with Cas running around the track in his gym shorts, his cute butt jiggling every time one of his feet hit the ground. How?! Robert Plant's voice floating through the air did nothing to calm him down right now. He was panicking because he wanted to have his wicked way with Cas who was probably eight years younger than him. Dean was utterly fucked. 

He was glad when warm-up was over so he could direct his eyes from Cas' butt to the rest of his students. He whistled loudly using his fingers, he never liked the whistle.  

"Okay guys, gather around." he said. "So coach Shurley gave me his schedule for the year and apparently we're testing your soccer skills for the next few weeks. So pick up the material and let's move to the soccer field."

Cas inwardly groaned. Soccer was so exhausting and it made him sweat like crazy all the time. He could already imagine how he'd look at the end of this class. And it wasn't going to be pretty. 

"Think fast." 

Cas looked up, seeing the soccer ball Dean had been holding a second ago, flying in his direction. He used all the reflexes he possessed to catch the ball between his two hands, right before it hit his face. He sighed in relief, lowering the ball to glare at Dean who was smiling a smug grin. And Castiel couldn't believe that even that annoying as fuck grin made Dean look so gorgeous it caused his stomach to flutter.

"Nice catch." Dean told the glaring boy, before grabbing the bag with shirts and walking into the direction of the soccer field.

 

* * *

 

Class was over and Castiel was confused. He'd figured this was it. Dean would treat him as a student and every other time they'd ignore each other. He'd been slowly trying to get used to the idea as gym class had gone on. But what he wasn't expecting was Dean brushing up next to him as he was making his way back to the locker room, whispering that Cas should meet him on the bleachers after school was out.  

So here he was. He'd waited another ten minutes after the bell, making sure that the locker room was empty before he walked out. He vaguely remembered telling Kevin something along the lines of needing to talk to his English teacher, but the boy clearly hadn't been deceived. He'd given Cas a fat wink before walking out of the locker room. Now, Castiel's heart was beating uncontrollably as he walked down the hall, through the doors and onto the football field. He turned around, looking up at the bleachers. Dean was sitting on the first row, he raised his hand when he saw Castiel, giving a small wave. Cas' hands were sweating as he walked up the small flight of stairs, the only thing separating him from Dean. His feet took him to where the freckled man was sitting on autopilot. 

"So, a high school student eh?" Dean looked up to Cas who was standing in front of him, seeming to be very interested in his own shoes. 

"Yeah." Castiel's voice was quiet. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was actually figuring out a way to break the news before I texted you, guess I found a way." He looked up briefly, a smile on his lips but not in his eyes. 

Dean didn't like it but he needed the answers.

"Why didn't you just tell me last night?" 

Cas chuckled dryly. "Come on Dean, you're you and I'm me. I'm already nothing much but you talked to me anyway. Telling you I'm still in high school? That would have been the end of it and I didn't want that." he sighed. "So I figured I could maybe find a way to tell you without whatever was going on between us ending." He was looking at his feet again, he didn't want to see Dean mad or worse, feeling sorry for him. He didn't want Dean's pity.

"I started talking to you because you were the only thing I noticed stepping into the living room." Dean's voice broke the silence. "Your eyes were the first thing really, you could see the blue from a mile away. When I got closer, I could tell there was nothing about you that wasn't attractive. Don't tell me you're nothing much Cas, you're fucking gorgeous. I just can't believe you're in high school. I mean, sure you looked a little young but I thought you were at least done with high school already. I mean, it was a party full of people in their twenties. How did you even end up there?"

"My brother took me." Castiel told him breathlessly, wide eyes focused on Dean's. He could feel his face turning red at the words that had come out of Dean's mouth.

"I don't know what to do." Dean said, looking helplessly at the boy standing in front of him. He wanted to get off this seat and press Cas up against the railing to do unholy things to him, but he was Cas'  _teacher_  for god's sake. 

"What do you mean?" the blue-eyed boy asked. 

Dean couldn't help but smile. Cas was doing that cute little head tilt and it was way too adorable to be legal. "I mean," he said, standing up. "I want to take you back to my car and do everything I didn't do last night." He neared Cas, suppressing the need to reach out and touch. "I want to kiss you." 

Castiel's eyes grew even wider and his mouth fell open as a smile whine escaped it. Dean groaned at the sound and he took a step back. "But I can't." 

To say Cas was disappointed would be an understatement. His body had been bursting with anticipation as he was expecting Dean to haul him in for a kiss. He wasn't expecting Dean to step back. "Dean." his voice was even more gravelly than normal.

"You're just a kid Cas." Dean said, trying to keep his distance as he stepped back until the back of his legs hit the seats behind him. That voice was making his gut clench in the most pleasurable way. 

"I'm not a kid." Cas told him defiantly and Dean bit his lip at the fierceness he could see in those bright blue orbs. "I'm seventeen."

Dean sighed. "That doesn't contradict the fact that you're a kid at all." 

Cas glared at him, feeling a sudden burst of confidence as he strode towards his gym teacher, only stopping when their noses were nearly touching. " _I_ am perfectly fine with all this." he said, eyes flitting to Dean's lips to convey his message trying to ignore the fact that they were slick with Dean's spit as if he recently licked them. "The ball's in your court." He stated.

It took all of his willpower to step back and walk away, leaving Dean who was a confused and _aroused_ mess by now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three done!  
> I hope you're liking this story 
> 
> Please leave kudo's and comment if you want to ;)


	4. You

Cas was grumpy and drunk. He didn't know how he ended up like this. When the school year had begun a week ago Cas thought he'd be happy by the time it was Friday. But no, here he was, grumpily staring at the empty bottle of beer in front of him. He didn't even like beer, he wasn't even supposed to be allowed to have beer. Charlie had made them fake ID's once and now he was regretting it. All night she'd kept ordering drinks for him so she could flirt with the waitress. Cas didn't even know why he was at his bar he'd never been to before. Oh wait, he did. His best friend had needed a wing man to come and seduce the waitress who she'd talked to _once_ at the bus stop. Why did people even want him as a wing man? He didn't do anything. Well, at least he seemed to be good at it. Charlie was currently sitting in front of him with Jo beside her, who had taken a break after Charlie's millionth innuendo. They were hardcore flirting, like Cas needed to get the image of their eye-fucking out of his head. And to top it all off, Dean hadn't talked to him anymore. He'd seen him around school and every time Dean would smile at him, Cas' stomach was left a fluttering mess. But that was it, there had never been any talking involved, no hints at what Dean thought about whatever was going on between them. Cas was disappointed and sort of angry. Why couldn't Dean just talk to him. He groaned internally, realizing that he couldn't even leave to sulk in his bedroom since Charlie was his ride. More beer was definitely necessary. 

"Okay." Castiel said loudly as he rested his hands on the table, looking at the girls whose attention was now focused on him. "I'm gonna go get another beer." 

"Oh, grab me a coke?" Charlie asked.

"Say it's on me, you won't have to pay." Jo added with a smile.

Castiel nodded, frowning when he felt his head protest the movement. He tried stumbling as little as possible on his way to the bar. Falling on his face was a definite no go. A relieved sigh escaped him when he reached the bar and he crawled on top of a bar stool, because he wasn't sure he'd be able to stand up for very long. The cold rush of air entering the bar announced the arrival of another customer. It sounded more like a group though, he could hear the laughter filling the air around him. He slowly turned his head to subtly look over his shoulder. Castiel froze. _Of fucking course_. Of course Dean was going to be here tonight. And of course he was going to look like a damn model. And of course he was going to be here with his group of friends. Cas recognized the guy from the party who'd come to interrupt them, he didn't recognize the rest of them but they seemed like a fun bunch. He suddenly felt even more out of place than he already had been feeling. 

He turned back to face the bar, wondering if he could hide in Charlie's car for the remainder of the night, when a drink suddenly appeared in front of him. It looked very girly and he briefly wondered if he should be insulted. He looked up at the female bartender in front of him, Jo's mom, if he remembered correctly. She pointed to a man sitting on the other end of the bar. Cas frowned, he'd never seen the guy before and he wasn't really in the mood for being harassed _again_. No wonder he preferred staying at home if this happened every time he got out. The girly drink in front of him was still standing there when he faced forward once more. It had a red and orange color, a cherry and orange slice were sitting on top. Cas smelled it and yes, it even smelled girly. Before he could even attempt to drink it, the guy who bought it was settling in next to him. 

"Well hello there." Yep, another creep with a slimy voice. "You look like you could use some fun in your life, beautiful." 

Castiel was about to use his liquid courage to tell the guy to put his advances where the sun don't shine when he felt a hand slither around his thigh. Freaked out, he jumped off the bar stool. However his body wasn't really cooperating due to the amount of alcohol it had already consumed. Before he properly realized he was falling, he was already lying on the floor, bar stool following him and hitting the ground with a loud bang. Fortunately he'd been able to catch himself on his hands, he really didn't want or need a concussion. It took a couple of seconds before he noticed the sound of silence filling the bar, a couple of chuckles aside. The soft music on the background could be heard clearly and the only thing he could think about was the fact that Dean, his graceful sexy Dean, had seen Castiel falling on his butt. Way to make an impression.

Charlie's "Cas?!" reverberated through the bar and he was wondering if she was going to come help him up because it wasn't likely he'd manage on his own. But it wasn't her who got to him first. Dean's concerned green eyes entered his vision. 

"You okay Cas?" he asked, grabbing his upper arm and helping him stand up. Cas was glad to hear the chatter in the bar start up again.

He nodded in answer to Dean's question, but as soon as the man let go, he swayed on his feet. Cas clung to Dean's upper arm, silently praising the firm muscle he felt there.

"Whoa. Easy there tiger." Dean stabilized him, grabbing Cas' shoulders and pulling him a bit closer. 

The blue-eyed man was staring at the chest in front of him. Dean was wearing a Henley shirt with the top buttons undone and Cas wanted to bury his face in the flesh presented to him. He managed to lift his head to look Dean into the eyes. Bad idea. They were regarding him with twinkling amusement and Cas was about to wax poetic about their pure greenness before he remembered Dean ignoring him for a week.

"I'm mad at you." Is what came out of his mouth instead of poetry. "So don't you try and be all helpful and sexy, it won't help, I'm still gonna be mad at you." He didn't realize he was jamming his finger into Dean's chest until he saw Dean's gaze flit down. Cas quickly pulled his hand back, deciding to glare at Dean instead of attack him with a finger.

Dean didn't say anything for a few seconds, he just stared at Cas with a sorta confused look on his face. But Cas noticed the still present amusement in his eyes.

"Let's get you some air." Dean finally said, curling one arm over Cas' shoulders and leading him towards the door.

"I don't need your help, _Mister Winchester_. I was doing just fine on my own." His voice was sassy as hell. 

"I believe you." But Cas heard the smile in his tone.

Dean didn't stop walking, he kept leading him to the door. Castiel looked at Charlie for help but she was just grinning filthily while wiggling her eyebrows. He should have seen that coming, as soon as she'd heard what happened during - and after - gym class, she'd been bugging Cas about going after Dean instead of waiting for him. She'd bugged him even harder when she saw Dean herself, because according to her, a hot piece of ass like that wasn't going to be single for long. 

"Really, I'm fine." Cas persevered, stumbling over his own feet. 

"I told you, I believe you." Dean said, the amusement now appearing on his face in the form of a grin, as he opened the door and dragged Cas outside. He led him around the corner, letting Cas lean against the brick wall. Dean's grin morphed into a soft smile at the way Cas was holding himself. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he was looking at everything but Dean. The cute angry expression on Cas' face made Dean want to smile widely but he managed not to.

"Cas."

"..."

"Come on Cas." 

"..."

"Ca-aas." He whined.

"What?!" the boy grumbled, still not looking at Dean.

"Why are you mad at me?" 

Cas directed his adorable angry scowl to Dean. He was pouting.

"You've been ignoring me," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Dean was an idiot for not realizing. "ever since gym class."

He was using his full on angry pout now and Dean all but melted into a puddle. He couldn't believe how adorably grumpy this boy was acting, all because Dean hadn't talked to him for a few days. He felt weirdly flattered and definitely endeared.

"Cas," Dean started, biting back his smile. "Don't think for a second that I was happy about it, okay? Trust me, seeing you in school everyday is torture. Because every single time I look at you, I want to pull you inside the nearest empty room and do the most unholy things to you." Cas' eyes were wide as they looked at him. "But it's not like that was really an option now, was it? I'm a goddamn teacher at your school. There's no way this thing would ever end well. I mean, I wanted to tell you but it's not like I can just randomly say that in the hallway. And I still don't have your number."

Castiel opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't think of a response. So he just kept staring angrily at Dean. At least he thought he was, according to Dean he looked like an angry kitten. Cas realized Dean had given a pretty good explanation but he didn't like those when he was being mad at people. He just wanted an apology.

"I'm sorry." Dean told him, sensing that that was probably the only way to get Cas out of his funk. "For not trying to talk to you." 

Cas threw his hands in the air, sighing loudly as if he was used to putting up with Dean's shit. "Fine, you're forgiven."

Dean grinned and used his left hand to support himself against the wall behind Cas, so he could lean closer. "If you're willing to wait however, I'm only a substitute, so within a few months, I'll no longer be your teacher."

Castiel could feel his heartbeat pick up. Dean's smell surrounded him and he didn't even know that was a thing he'd missed until he smelled it again. 

"I-" He couldn't find the words with the galaxies in Dean's eyes distracting him. The alcohol kidnapping his brain was making it harder to concentrate as it was already, add a little bit of Dean and every bit of coherent thought flew out of the window. He kinda wished the amused glance in Dean's eyes would disappear because it was the most distracting of all. And he also kinda wished it wouldn't, because it made him feel all kinds of happy, knowing he put that spark there. He tried thinking about what Dean had said. Waiting huh, he wasn't really a fan of waiting.

"Why do I have to wait," he finally said. "if I can just kiss you now." And wow his verbal filter had definitely flown away along with his coherent thoughts. "You know, you could just pick me up, slam me against the wall and have your wicked way with me _right here_ ,  _right now_." He added, whispering the last part.

Dean's eyes darkened. "You're the most tempting thing ever, ya know?" He was more growling than speaking.

Cas grinned wickedly. He decided he liked being drunk a bit more now, since having no verbal filter apparently worked out for him. A gust of wind made him shiver and he realized he was only wearing a thin shirt, his jacket left behind in the bar behind him. Dean looked way warmer with his leather jacket, it looked very cozy. Cas quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the green-eyed man, burying his face in his chest. He smiled widely at the warmth radiating from Dean's body. Perfect.

Dean had not seen this coming. One second he was contemplating totally rethinking his decision about this thing with Cas, and the next he had a seventeen year old temptation clinging to his body. 

"You okay Cas?" 

"Hmm, warm." Castiel mumbled into Dean's chest, sliding his arms and hands underneath Dean's jacket so they could get warm too. 

Dean realized he had to do something quickly otherwise he'd be fucking this boy in the backseat of the Impala tonight. And he really didn't need that image in his head with Cas clinging so closely to him.

"Okay, let's get you inside then." he said, resting a hand between the boy's shoulder blades and resisting the urge to pull him closer.

"Inside what?" Cas teased, tipping his face up to look at Dean with a teasing grin.  

Dean felt himself blush. Who knew that Cas was a horny drunk. 

"Inside the bar, kid." he managed to say.

"Don't call me kid." Castiel said, pouting again. 

Dean chuckled, biting his lip as he looked at Cas pressed up against him and wondered how someone could be this adorable and downright hot at the same time.

The blue-eyed boy's stare was focused on Dean's lips. He wondered how soft they'd feel on his lips. They'd certainly felt soft that particular night. He was pressing his thumb against Dean's lower lip before he could stop himself, his other hand still plastered against a muscled back. Castiel didn't think he'd ever felt anything softer.

"Cas," Dean's voice was breathy and yes, it definitely had to do something with feeling this gorgeous specimen pressed up against his body while touching his mouth. How would he ever be able to resist this angel.

"Dean." Cas whispered. "You should kiss me." 

"You're drunk." 

"You should still kiss me." Cas stood up on the tip of his toes to breath out the words against Dean's mouth, sliding his hand through the dirty blond hair.

"I definitely shouldn't." But Dean leaned down anyway and captured Cas' lips with his own.

Castiel sighed into the kiss. Even though he'd only known Dean for a week, it felt as if his whole live had been leading up to this. Dean was kissing him softly, just the repeated slide of their lips together. And Cas was addicted already. The taller man's hands circled around his waist and Castiel felt cold fingertips sliding underneath his shirt, making him shiver. He pressed even closer to Dean, wanting no air between them. A moan escaped his mouth as Dean opened up his lips with his tongue. 

Dean growled. Cas was responding so beautifully and it left him wanting more. He lowered his hands to grab the boy's ass, pressing their hips together, making them both gasp for air. Cas was half hard in his trousers and Dean was glad he was not the only one so affected by this. He pressed him up against the wall and Cas wasted no time in using the wall behind him as leverage as he lifted his legs, wrapping them around Dean's waist. 

"Fuck Cas." Dean mumbled against his lips. He gripped the boy's thighs, biting Cas' bottom lip at the friction the position provided. 

"Dean," Castiel whined, opening his mouth wider and tilting his head so Dean could kiss him deeper. 

The taller man moaned, unable to help himself. He was mapping out Cas' mouth as much as he could. Castiel writhed his hips against Dean's, he wanted more, more of everything. Dean was using every inch of self control to not walk Cas over to the Impala and throw him in the back seat. He pulled back for a moment, tugging at Cas' lower lip with his teeth before soothing the sting with kisses. Castiel whimpered helplessly, sucking Dean's tongue back into his mouth and feeling the man's answering groan vibrate through his chest. 

Castiel did not want this kiss to end. Sure it wasn't his first, but it was definitely his first full on make out session and it was _perfection_. Dean was warm and amazingly tasted like apple pie. His stubble scraped along Cas' skin as they kissed, creating the most hypnotizing sensation. Cas felt his cock twitch in his trousers as Dean squeezed his thighs, bucking his hips in search of sweet friction. And that, that was new. Shy virgin Cas had never had any sexual contact before and now here he was, grinding his crotch against Dean's shamelessly. This man did things to him he'd never thought were possible and he was loving every second of it, even if he was drunk.

They were getting lightheaded from only breathing through their noses for minutes at a time. Both were reluctant to break the kiss though, drunk on each other's taste and touch. Eventually it was Dean who pulled away first, Cas catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he went. They were gulping in large breaths of air while resting their foreheads together and staring at each other wide eyed. After a couple of seconds of intense breathing, Dean slowly let Cas down until his feet touched the ground. The boy kept holding onto Dean though, he didn't trust the strength in his legs right now.

"Holy shit." Cas whispered.

Dean breathed out a laugh. "Yeah." 

"I can't wait for you to fuck me." Cas said, lips slick with spit and eyes black with desire. Yep, verbal filter still gone.

Dean's eyes grew wide but they darkened as well. Seeing Cas so debauched by _his_ doing and hearing him tell he wanted Dean to fuck him made him want to kiss this boy again and again until they both passed out from lack of oxygen. Before he could though, Cas let go of him, turning on his heels and sauntering back towards the bar. _Tease_. 

Castiel could feel Dean's burning gaze on his ass and he grinned, giving an extra wiggle and earning a frustrated groan from the man behind him. He was almost at the door when two strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Dean's lips pressed against his neck and Cas tilted his head without thinking twice, to give the man more room. He couldn't help but moan as he felt Dean suck a hickey in skin.

"You're a little shit when you're drunk." Dean mumbled into his neck after pressing several kisses to the mark he'd made.

He let go of Cas and gave him a quick slap on his butt, before he walked back to the door. Before he went inside however he turned to Cas, looking him the eye as he stuck a hand down the front of his pants, adjusting himself in his trousers. Cas stared at Dean's crotch shamelessly, swallowing hard. Dean grinned, he could be a tease too, if he wanted. He winked at the blue-eyed boy, pulling his hand out of his pants and walking back into the bar, Cas on his tail with a far away look in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 done!  
> I survived exam numero uno, yay!  
> I hope you liked this part, leave kudos or comments if you want, they make me very happy :)


	5. Up

Castiel was shocked into consciousness by a blinding light evading his field of view. He groaned loudly and quickly turned onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow and facing the side where the sun was not blinding him. 

"Oh no young man, you are getting up." his mom's voice was too loud. "It's already past four."

He tried to form words but all that came out was grumbled nonsense. As he slowly came to his senses, he noticed the pounding in his head as well as the foul taste in his mouth. What did he do last night?

"This is what you get when you drink before you're allowed to." His mom sighed. "With your stupid fake ID's. Why can't I stop my sons from being idiots? Are you even alive?" 

Another grumble instead of a 'yes'. 

"Gabriel!" his mom shouted and Cas winced at the loudness. "Come check if your brother is alive, I don't know if he's wearing clothes and I don't think he wants me to see him naked." 

"And you think he wants me to see him naked?" Gabriel's voice came from the doorway.

No Cas did not want that. And he wasn't even naked... was he? A quick shuffle against the sheets confirmed that he was indeed wearing underwear. So he was alive and not naked, now he just wished everybody would stop talking and leave him alone. He let out another grumble, this time something along the lines of 'leave'. Well at least he was getting closer to actually forming words.

"Cassie, you alive?" Gabriel asked, jumping on the end of the bed and shaking his brother's leg. 

Castiel managed to get out an affirmative noise.

"Good, what was up with your drunk ass last night? Getting drunk and suffering through hangovers is my job."

Cas tried searching his memory for what happened last night, but nothing came up. He remembered driving up to the bar and Charlie flirting with the waitress. A flash of Dean pressing him up against the wall made him snap open his eyes. 

 _You should kiss me_ , his own voice replayed in his head. He sat up so fast his head was spinning, trying to catch up. The disorientation made him wobble and he promptly fell of the bed, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the nightstand. 

Gabriel's laugh broke through the pained haze Cas' fall had induced. 

"What was that?!" Their mom's voice yelled from downstairs.

"Nothing!" Gabriel yelled back, before continuing in a normal voice. "That was just the sound of someone realizing he did stupid shit last night."

Castiel was sitting up, leaning against the nightstand and looking like he saw a ghost. 

"So what'd you do?" His brother asked, spreading out over the mattress.

"Nothing." The blue-eyed boy croaked as memories of him wiggling his butt for Dean popped up in his mind.

 "Are you sure?" Gabriel's grin was sly. "Because that's one hell of a love bite right there."

Castiel smacked his hand on his neck to cover it up, but he didn't know where it was. He managed to stand up and hobble to the bathroom, leaning his weight against the counter and checking himself over in the mirror. His hair was a royal mess, his eyes were slits and he generally looked like he hadn't slept for ten years. And yes, there was a big ass hickey marking up the side of his neck. The skin around his mouth was also a bit pinkish and Cas realized it was beard burn. Beard burn from Dean's beard. Dean who apparently kissed him senseless last night.  _Holy shit._

"So, did your memory resurface yet?" Gabriel asked from where he was standing in the doorway. 

The glare Cas sent him, made him raise his hands in surrender. 

"It's called curiosity, Cassie." 

"It's called putting your nose where it doesn't belong." Cas told him, voice hoarse, before shutting the door and locking it.

As he stood under the hot shower spray - after thoroughly brushing his teeth -, Cas tried gathering what memories he had left from last night.

_Let's get you some air._

_You should still kiss me._

_I definitely shouldn't._

_I can't wait for you to fuck me._

Cas groaned as he remembered that particularly filthy bit of conversation. If his skin wasn't red from the hot water, it would be red from the blush appearing at the thought of kissing Dean. He was actually kinda pissed at himself for not remembering it properly. 

His memories from after the kiss were even hazier. For some reason they'd all ended up around the same table. Now that he thought about it, Jo seemed to be pretty close with Dean's group of friends so she must belong with them. He remembered lots of laughter mostly. However he didn't find the memory he wanted to find. Something like Dean confirming that he wanted more from Cas and not just kiss him stupid outside bars on Friday nights. Maybe Charlie knew more. As the thought crossed his mind, he jumped out of the shower, eager to find more information. He could just text Dean, but without alcohol he was just his awkward self and he didn't have a clue what to send him. Maybe Dean had told him he wanted to keep it casual, maybe he'd told Cas it was a one time thing. Cas didn't remember. So he wasn't going to take risks by sending stupid things to the guy he was sorta majorly crushing on.

Searching through his jeans that had made their way from the floor to his chair, thanks to his mom earlier, he found his phone. He frowned at the screen, noticing the 7 missed calls from Charlie. She definitely knew something. He quickly closed the door to his room and leaned against it with his back, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. Charlie picked up after the first ring. 

"Finally! I've been trying to call you all day!" she screeched into his ear. 

"Good afternoon to you too, Charlie."

"Do you have any memories from last night? Because by the end, you were pretty far gone. And with far gone I mean you couldn't stand up for longer than two seconds." She said, ignoring his greeting. "I even had to carry you to your bed with your brother. Like I'm proud of you Cas, you wild animal." 

"Oh, so you brought me home?" That was one mystery out of the way.

"Yeah of course." Charlie told him. "What? Were you hoping Dean dropped you off?" Her voice took on a teasing tone. 

"Uh I was hoping to talk to you about Dean actually, because I remember some stuff, but not everything." 

Charlie out right cackled. "Oh no Cas, are you serious?" she asked. "Well do you remember the heavy make out session you had outside?" 

"You were there?!" 

"So you do remember! And no I wasn't there. It wasn't difficult to figure out what happened outside though, you both looked messy as hell with a serious case of sex hair, _you_ had a massive hickey on your neck and _Dean_ was grinning the smuggest grin of all grins. Also, I'm pretty sure you both had boners, so it was really easy to apply some basic deduction skills."

Cas' face blushed a fiery red at his friend's recap. "I-" he cleared his throat. "I remember snippets of conversation and the kiss. I also recall us sitting around Dean's group of friends, what was that all about?" 

"Yeah, turns out Jo is a part of that group." 

Cas groaned. "So they saw what you saw?" 

"Oh yeah, they know all about the fact that you guys nearly did the dirty behind the bar." Charlie answered. "Benny, one of Dean's friends, took one look at the both of you and he was like 'oh brother, you sly dog'." She tried imitating his voice and Cas could conjure up an image of Benny since he'd also seen him at the party. 

"So how did Dean react?"

"He flipped him off, told his friends to shut the fuck up, then sat down and pulled you in his lap."

"In his lap?" Cas bit his lip as remembered subtly rubbing his ass against Dean's crotch. He couldn't believe he'd had the guts to do that.

"In his lap." Charlie confirmed. "You guys were being filthy the whole night by the way. I'm so proud of you." 

Okay, maybe not so subtle then.

"Did the high school student thing came up?"

"Yeah sorry, I kinda blabbed about that." The redhead apologized. "Dean's reaction to his friends was the same though, middle finger and 'shut the fuck up'." 

Cas couldn't help but grin, even he still wasn't sure where they stood right now.

"Anyway, you remember what he told you before we left?" Charlie asked.

"No? Why? What'd he say?" He sounded like a curious kid.

"I don't know, he whispered it to you. Whatever it was, it made you grin like he asked you to marry him."

Cas sighed. He searched every corner of his mind but that particular memory didn't come up. 

"You know you could always text him right?" Charlie suggested. "I don't think he'd mind based on the way he was looking at you last night."

"I know, I just- I have no idea what to send him. What if we both got totally different ideas about this? Knowing me, I'd probably embarrass myself." 

"Castiel James Novak, just fucking text him and celebrate your gay love, please." 

The blue-eyed boy huffed out a laugh. "Thanks for the advice but no. I can wait til Monday." 

 

* * *

 

Castiel had been nervously giddy all weekend, waiting to see Dean again, and he was happy when Monday finally came. And wow, those were weird thoughts for him to have, for anybody really. Walking through the hallways, he was a bit anxious for his conversation with Dean he was planning to have after gym class. But he also felt confident, because whatever Dean had told him that Friday night, couldn't have been something bad if it had made him grin so widely.

As he rounded the corner to the hallway where his locker was located, he immediately noticed Dean's broad back. The man was standing at a classroom door and seemed to be talking to Miss Braeden, the English teacher. He heard Dean's amused laugh en every bit of confidence and giddiness disappeared from his body. He noticed Charlie coming to stand next to him, who followed his gaze when she saw the disappointed look on Cas' face. She saw Dean and Miss Braeden together and immediately knew what was going through Cas' brain. 

"Just two teachers talking to each other Cas, nothing special." Her voice was soft as if she was talking to scared animal. She knew of Cas' self esteem issues and thought it was about time he realized he was actually pretty damn gorgeous.

"They look good together though." Cas told her.

"Come on, you don't really think Dean is charmed by her. She's a woman, he's obviously into your dick." 

Cas couldn't help but smile at that, but it slipped from his face as he saw Miss Braeden's hand make its way to Dean's bicep. She was laughing loudly and it was very obvious she was flirting. If Cas had the confidence - and if he wasn't Dean's student - he'd march up to her and tell her to take her hands off what was his.

"Okay, just because she's flirting with him doesn't mean he's into it." was Charlie's argument. 

She watched with wide eyes when Miss Braeden handed Dean a piece of paper, winking at him and walking into her classroom. 

"That bitch." she bit out.

Cas didn't want to see what would happen next, whether Dean would follow her, whether he would put the piece of paper in his pocket, whether he would turn around with a happy grin. Before he could even move, Dean made his way into the classroom. Castiel felt sick, he turned on his feet and quickly rounded the corner again, walking to the exit as fast as he could without actually running.

Charlie followed him outside. He was sitting on a bench looking like he couldn't decide if he was going to kill someone or cry in the bathroom. 

"Cas, that didn't proof anything okay. He's probably going to-" 

"No." Cas interrupted her. "I should have seen this coming. Dean is hot okay, very hot, out of my league hot. It's only normal for him to keep his options open, he's probably getting phone numbers left and right." 

"But he doesn't-"

"Can we just drop it please?" He interrupted her for the second time. "Please?"

Charlie nodded. "So The Force Awakens comes out in December, I can't wait! I'm so glad Harrison Ford plays Han, couldn't have imagined anyone else doing it."

Castiel smiled at his friend, deciding to lose himself in her fascination for Star Wars instead of thinking about Dean dating Miss Braeden.

 

* * *

 

When the bell announced final period, Cas groaned. He was dreading gym class. Walking out of the locker rooms after changing, with Kevin by his side, he purposely avoided looking at Dean. He didn't want to see the look he'd get in return. So instead he stared at his feet as he listened to Kevin going on about how his teacher tripped in class and nearly knocked herself out cold.

Dean immediately noticed something was off when Cas walked onto the field. His shoulders were hunched forward as if he was trying to make himself invisible and he was resolutely staring at his feet, even though his friend was obviously telling an entertaining story. His body language was screaming avoidance. Dean frowned. He thought he'd been pretty clear Friday night. Or maybe not, since Cas _still_  wasn't texting him. 

"Okay boys," he addressed his class. "Still soccer today. Get warmed up first though, 4 laps should do it. Chop chop." 

Dean tried catching Cas' eye but without success. He successfully avoided looking at Dean for four laps long, and Dean knew because he'd been watching. As the group approached him again, the boy was looking at his feet again. Okay, that was it. Dean wasn't going to spend a whole gym class wondering what the hell crawled up Cas' butt.

"Castiel!" 

Cas jumped at hearing Dean of all people call out his full name. 

"Come get some equipment with me, I need an pair of extra hands." 

"Sir, I don't think Castiel is the person you need for manual labor. He's a delicate flower." Zachariah taunted from where he stood with his posse of friends who were snickering at the remark. 

"Shut your pie hole Zachie." Dean bit out. "No one asked you." He wasn't afraid of treating his students a bit rough, especially if they were being dicks. 

He looked at Cas - who was  _finally_ looking at him as well - and nodded his head towards the locker rooms, before turning around and walking towards the entrance. When he looked over his shoulder, he was relieved to see Cas was following him. The boy didn't look too happy about it though. Reaching the storage room where they kept most of their equipment, Dean opened the door. Cas stopped next to him, eyes firmly planted on his feet once again.

"Okay, what's going on Cas?" Dean asked him.

"Nothing" Castiel mumbled, briefly looking up at Dean. 

It was definitely not nothing. Dean recognized that tone of voice. It was the same one he'd heard Friday night when Cas had been all angry and pouty. 

The man sighed, grabbing Cas' shoulder and dragging him into the room, before closing the door behind them. He walked towards Cas until the boy's back hit the wall and he put his hands next to Cas' head, caging him.

"Tell me what's wrong." 

Cas finally made permanent eye contact and Dean was glad, even though the boy's eyes were practically shooting daggers at him.

"You know I thought this was something." Cas started. "But I've been stupid. We should just never talk about this again and then you can just go and date Miss Braeden without any problems."

Dean couldn't help but feel hurt by the words that came out of Cas' mouth, until he mentioned Lisa. Cas and his alcohol induced brain must have really forgotten how they'd acted around each other Friday night and what Dean had told him, if this was his reaction to seeing Dean with Lisa. He thought he was starting to get it now, thinking back to the woman giving her number to Dean earlier this day. Cas must have seen that or someone else must have told him.

"Will you say something and put me out of my misery already?" the boy went on. "I'm not stupid. She gave you her number, you followed her. I obviously don't fit-"

"Cas," Dean interrupted him. "You're having trouble remembering Friday night, don't you? And that's why you still haven't texted me and that's why you're freaking out about me talking to Lisa right now."

"Lisa." Castiel scoffed, not liking the sound of her name coming from Dean's mouth.

Dean grinned. "I followed her inside the classroom to give the number back, okay? Told her I'm seeing someone." 

"Who?" 

An incredulous laugh escaped Dean before he could stop himself. "You, you idiot."

"Really?" Cas asked, a tentative smile appearing on his face.

"Yes really." Dean mirrored the smile.

"Oh."

"Oh? Really, that's all I get?"

"I didn't know we were seeing each other." Cas' smile was growing though and his eyes were sparkling.

"That's because your drinking problem made you forget about Friday night, I made it pretty clear you belong with me throughout the whole night."

The blush that spread over the blue-eyed boy's cheeks made Dean grin.

"I'm sorry for making assumptions." Cas apologized. "I just- You're you and I'm- Well... me. And-"

"And I think you're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen, kindly get that into your head." Dean interrupted him.

Cas didn't answer, but his smile was bright and happy. It was a start. Dean leaned back with a grin on his face, kissing him on the lips softly, before pulling back completely and dropping his arms from the wall. Cas was licking his lips as if he wanted to taste Dean on them. The sight made warmth curl in the man's belly.

"We're gonna have to set some rules if we want to properly hide this." he decided. "Rule number one: no lip licking." 

Cas bit his lip, only now realizing what he'd been doing. 

The taller man groaned. "No biting either."

Cas failed to suppress the shiver at the low timbre of Dean's voice. "Well, you can't use that voice."

They stared at each other with matching grins on their faces. Cas thought maybe he should say something about smiling too since the smallest smile from Dean made him go all gooey eyed. But he decided he liked Dean's smile too much to give up on it, so he kept quiet.

"Piece of cake, right?" he said instead.

"Right." Dean nodded, giving him one last peck on the lips, before stepping back and picking up some equipment he didn't really need. 

"Now I'm going to have to come up with some shit so we actually need to use extra equipment." he mumbled.

"Soccer tennis?" Cas suggested, picking up a net.

Dean looked at him strangely before shrugging his shoulder. "Not coming up with anything better, so why not."

He picked up some extra soccer balls, because two men carrying a net? That would seem suspicious. As they walked through the door, ready to join the rest of the group, Dean remembered something.

"And friggin' text me already." he exclaimed. "I've been taking dick pics for days."

He couldn't help but grin widely as he heard Cas choke on his own spit. He kept grinning for the rest of the class because Cas kept on blushing.

 

* * *

 

Charlie took one look at his face and broke out in a smile.

"You guys fixed it." she stated. "Thank God."

Cas didn't suppress his grin at the memory of his conversation with Dean earlier. And who was he kidding? He was never going to be able to hide how he felt about Dean. He only had to look at Dean once or think about him and his mind traveled to all the intimate moments they'd shared together already, turning his cheeks bright red and his brain to mush. He'd have to stop himself from touching Dean, from smiling at him too brightly, from staring at him. He was not going to survive this. Dean made him happy and his body did everything it could to show that to the outside world.

Charlie rolled her eyes at the love struck look on Cas' face. She knocked his side with her elbow, making him snap his attention towards her.

"What?"

"If you don't want to be obvious about liking Dean, you need to stop smiling like a moron. People are going to ask you what's suddenly making gloomy Cas smile all the time and you are a shit liar." 

"But I can't stop smiling." Cas whined.

"Sure you can, just think about seeing your brother naked. You'll be fine."

Castiel glared at his friend.  "That horror is not going to help me." 

"It's working though, you're not smiling." she commented with a grin. "Anyway, I wouldn't worry too much. Dean wouldn't make it too hard for you, would he?"

The scoff escaped Cas before he could stop it. He knew Dean would make it as hard as he could while smiling that smug grin of his. And Castiel was going to have the urge to kill him and climb him at the same time. What a bright future ahead of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 yay!  
> I'm not sure exactly where the story is going, but we'll see. It's definitely going somewhere.  
> Comments and kudos are love !


	6. Never

Castiel was lying on his bed with his phone pressed to his ear. He'd been getting ready for bed - mind still reeling after the day's events -, when his phone rang, caller ID showing Dean's name. With trembling hands he'd picked up the phone and answered the call, forcing out a seemingly normal sounding greeting. The sound of Dean's voice made him feel flustered as well as comforted. It was a strange mix of feelings and frankly, he never wanted it to end. Talking with Dean went better than he'd ever anticipated though, he wasn't making a fool of himself and Dean seemed to be genuinely interested in what he had to say. 

"So do you remember anything about Friday night?" Dean teased. "You were pretty far gone."

Cas blushed, he knew it'd only be a matter of time before that subject came up. "Not much, just- you know..." His stomach produced a familiar flutter as he remembered kissing Dean. He wished he remembered that night clearly with every ounce of his soul.

"No, tell me." Cas could practically hear the grin through the phone. 

He closed his eyes, forcing himself to say the words. "I remember the kiss."

"Hmm right, the kiss." 

Castiel bit his lip, pondering his next words. "Wish I remembered it better though, more clearly. Unfortunately, it's all a bit hazy now."

"Yeah that _is_ a shame..." Dean trailed off. "Want me to jog your memory?" His voice had dropped an octave, making the hairs on Cas' arms stand up. The younger boy briefly wondered if this phone call was really heading in the direction he sensed it was.

"Sure." Cas cleared his throat. More words were failing him at the moment.

"Whole night or just the important bit?"

"Just the important bit's fine." As much as he tried to sound somewhat indifferent, he didn't think it was working.

"So should I start with the moment when you plastered yourself to me because I was warm? Or the moment when you said I should have my wicked way with you right there and then, when you said I should kiss you, when you looked so tempting I couldn't even try to resist you." 

Cas kept quiet at the intensity he heard in Dean's voice, he held his breath in anticipation as he felt his cheeks burn. 

"Or should I start with the moment where you fell of your bar stool and attracted the attention of the entire bar?" 

The breath he'd held in, came out as a groan of embarrassment. His cheeks were now burning for a different reason entirely.

"That's the bit you can skip." He stated, Dean chuckling in response.

"But you were so cute." 

Cas couldn't keep the smile of his face. He never liked being called cute, but when Dean said it, it made his insides go crazy.

"That wasn't the important bit though." 

Dean hummed in agreement. "I guess it wasn't." he admitted. "I guess I should start with you plastering yourself to me. I mean, how was I supposed to resist you when you're glued to my skin and sliding your hands underneath my clothes?" 

Castiel swallowed hard. He was wondering where in hell he'd gotten the courage to do something like that.

"You made a joke about getting inside my ass." Dean said. "Which we should definitely try sometimes." 

The thought of doing that to Dean made Cas' cock twitch in his pajama pants. He let out a sound that could only be interpreted as a clear-cut agreement.

"You smelled so good. I was trying to get you inside the bar, but what I really wanted to do, was pull you even closer. Then you touched my lips. It felt like you were doing everything in your power to get me to surrender. Although I gotta say, I'm pretty easy for you it seems." 

Cas huffed out a laugh, he'd closed his eyes to visualize what Dean was telling him and the picture he was imagining, was making his hand crawl down his body on its own accord. 

"And then?" he asked, his voice a mere breath. 

"Then I kissed you."

"How?" The boy needed to know, he wanted to _see_ it.

"Softly at first." Dean answered. "Then you opened up for me so beautifully. Made the most beautiful sound. I couldn't resist, I pulled you closer, pressed you up against the wall. The friction was amazing, I could feel you were almost fully hard inside your trousers. Are you hard now, Cas?"

Said boy gasped as he rested his hand on his dick, still trapped in his jeans.

"I'm going to assume that's a yes." Dean's voice grew even deeper. "You know what you did next? You wrapped your legs around me, hoisted yourself up against the wall to grind your hips against mine. Hottest thing I ever experienced."

"Dean." Cas breathed out the name reverently. He couldn't help but pressing down his hand to get some friction.

"Are you touching yourself, Cas?"

"Yes." Cas hissed, pressing down on the bulge in his jeans even more.

"Pants off?" 

"No."

"Then take them off." Dean said with a growl.

Cas whined, not daring to put away the phone. He didn't want to miss anything Dean might have to say. He shuffled his pajama pants down his body, kicking them from his legs with his feet. The touch of cool air made his cock twitch where it rested on his stomach. He was hard already, just from listening to Dean's voice.

"Are they off?" 

Cas couldn't do more than let out an affirmative whine.

"Good boy."

The praise made Castiel blush deeply. He grabbed his erection, stroking it slowly to relieve some pressure. 

"Now where was I..." Dean mused. "Right, you were grinding against me so prettily, opening up your mouth so I could kiss you deep and thoroughly. The sounds you were making, God, I could listen to them everyday for the rest of my life. Every moan, every whimper."

As if on cue, Cas let out a whimper. A drop of pre-come oozed out of the slit of his dick.

"Jesus Cas." Dean groaned. 

Cas could hear the sound of a zipper opening through the phone. He bit his lip to keep in a moan. The thought of Dean jacking himself off to this was a maddening one.

"That night," Dean continued, "I nearly had to physically stop myself from just taking you in my car." He sounded strained and Cas would find time to be proud of the fact that Dean was just as affected by this as he was when he wasn't so desperate to come.

"Didn't want it to end, wanted to get you naked and press you down in the backseat. Wanted to touch you, taste you, make you beg for more."

Cas bit down on his lip so hard, he could taste blood. Dean's words making him desperate, he wanted all of that too. He started jacking off faster, the copious amount of pre-come slicking the way. 

"Wanted to fuck you." Dean growled out, making Cas whimper, unable to stop the sound from coming out of his mouth.

"Would you let me Cas? Let me open you up with my fingers, with my tongue, let me make room for my cock?" 

"Yes." Cas whispered, using whatever that was left of his brain to find his ability to speak. "Would let you- ohh yes- would let you do- hmmm- whatever you wanted." 

Dean groaned. "You would huh? I'd never let you leave, I'd make you come over and over again, till you pass out."  

Cas whined, he could feel the beginning of an orgasm creep up, making his toes curl in the sheets. His heavy breathing and the wet sound of his hand on his cock filled the room.

"You gonna come for me, Cas?" 

Cas nodded heavily, momentarily forgetting that Dean couldn't see him. He couldn't speak if he tried though, his mind was a mess and the only thing he knew was Dean, so that's what came out of his mouth. A small whine sounding like Dean's name.

"Wanna know something, baby?" Dean asked. "As soon as you're eighteen, I'm fucking you into my mattress so hard so that the only thing you'll be able to scream, is my name." Dean growled. "I'll keep pounding and pounding till you know you're mine and mine alone."

Cas faintly remembered the sound of Dean's voice as he growled the same things in his ear that Friday night before he'd left. He moaned, failing to keep quiet as his orgasm struck. He nearly sobbed at the intensity of it. His hips lifted up from the bed as he fucked his hand. The sound of Dean's moan as the man reached his own orgasm, made him bite his lip to keep in any more noises. Dean sounded about as gorgeous as he looked and Cas felt a sudden need to see him come, to hear the sounds when they'd be in the same room, the same bed. Riding out the bliss seemed to take ages and he couldn't remember ever coming this hard. He was pretty damn sure that never even happened. 

"You okay?" Dean's voice spoke in his ear, he sounded winded, as if he'd just run a marathon.

The sound made Cas grin widely. "I'd call it a bit more than okay." he whispered, not sure if he could handle speaking any louder right now. He blinked, slowly opening his eyes. He was disappointed to see the ceiling and not Dean's face. How he wished they were together right now.

Dean chuckled and an answering smile appeared on Castiel's face. 

"You told me on Friday you'd fuck me in the mattress as soon as I'm eighteen, you told me I'm yours. I remember now." Cas admitted quietly.

"Well good." Dean told him. "And don't you forget it because I meant every single word." 

The corners of Cas' mouth were starting to hurt with how big he was smiling. He only knew Dean for a week and he was already in too deep. He couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment though, because the moment was pretty perfect. Even with cum drying on his chest. 

"I should let you get some sleep." Dean's voice was soft as if he didn't want to interrupt the quiet moment they were having.

"Don't wanna hang up." Cas said, honest words slipping out of his mouth during the post-orgasm bliss. He didn't want to end the call, didn't want to lay awake, wondering what would happen the next time they saw each other. Dean's presence - even through the phone - made him feel as he lived a life without worries. It was a feeling he wasn't ready to give up on just now.

Dean huffed out a laugh, but Cas could only detect fondness in the sound. "Then don't, I'll go to sleep with you."

After cleaning up his stomach real quick, Cas crawled underneath his sheets. He put the phone on speaker, putting it down right next to him on the bed. The nightstand felt too far away. He could hear sheets rustling on Dean's end and as he closed his eyes, he imagined Dean lying next to him, wrapping him up in his warmth.

"Good night Cas." Dean spoke.

"Good night Dean." 

A minute of quiet breathing passed.

"Hey Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"I still want those dick pics."

The laughter coming sounding from the speaker made Cas smile widely, butterflies going crazy in his stomach. He felt utterly happy and peaceful, it was the most perfect feeling in the world. Falling asleep had never been this easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter!  
> It's been a while, exams had me going crazy BUT THEY ARE DONE.  
> Hope you like this chapter, I was in the mood for some smut  
> Kudos and comments make me happy :D


	7. Gonna

Castiel was already blushing before he even stepped on school ground. His brain only making room for one memory. 

This morning, it'd fully hit him what he'd done. He'd had phone sex with _Dean._ It was easy to forget his self-consciousness when he was horny and Dean was panting in his ear or when he was completely relaxed from the afterglow. But when he'd woken up, his phone dead because he'd forgotten to put the charger in, he'd lain down in his bed with his ears red and his cock twitching on his stomach. Dean's noises he'd heard the night before and the idea alone of Dean coming together with him, was the best jerk material he'd ever had. He wasn't sure if he'd ever survive if Dean actually touched his dick.

Despite his blush however, he could also feel a grin fighting its way on his face. It seemed like the part inside of him that was fucking ecstatic and proud about last night was taking up arms against the blushing virgin inside of him. It also helped that he'd gotten the confirmation that Dean wanted him. Cas still wasn't sure why but apparently there was something about him that made Dean call him his. And he couldn't be happier about that.

 

* * *

 

"Dude, stop bouncing your leg, it's making the desk move." Charlie whispered during chemistry.

Castiel abruptly stopped the movement, not even noticing he was doing it. 

"If this is how you're gonna act every day you have gym class, I'm gonna have to slip you some Xanax or something." His friend mumbled.

Maybe answering her by sticking out his tongue wasn't the most mature way of going about it but he didn't really know what to say. _"Oh it's just because Dean had an orgasm last night and I caused **and** heard it."_  Unfortunately Charlie could always see right through him.

"Did something happen last night?" she asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"No." Cas scoffed, blinking rapidly, a side effect of him trying to lie.

Unfortunately Charlie also knew his tells. If Cas started blinking like a madman, she knew he was trying to hide something. It was so obvious it was almost too easy.

"Let's see, what could have happened last night with Dean? You texted, probably called each-" Charlie broke off her sentence, obviously making the connection in her mind. She pursed her lips and stared at Cas with wide eyes.

"Ohhh!" she exclaimed, her classmates and teacher turning their heads to locate the source of the noise. Charlie smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I just realized sexting- something! I realized _something_... important. Yes. Back to you teach." 

Cas dropped his head on his folded arms with a groan while the class chuckled in the background.

 

* * *

 

Because the universe likes tormenting Cas, Charlie's word-vomit during class wasn't enough. Of course the worst thing that could happen during gym class, happened as well. Okay, maybe Cas was overreacting just a bit. But it was still pretty excruciating for him to have Dean running so close to him the whole goddamn time. He was blushing hard enough already as soon as he'd spotted Dean, let alone heard him talk with the voice he'd heard so clear the night before. And then someone had to point out that they were working with an uneven number today so coach Winchester should join them in the soccer match. So of course Dean had to accede and play along. And of course he'd be a striker for the yellow team while Cas would be a defender for the blue team.  _Of course._

Cas was having a hard time concentrating every time Dean would run up to him, looking all majestic and athletic, with Bon Jovi providing the perfect background music. The younger boy didn't know how many times the older man had passed him by yet, but judging by the looks of his fellow players the number had grown quite big already. To make things worse, every time Dean would pass him by to get back to his side of the field, he'd brush his hand across Cas' lower back. The first time Cas had nearly jumped out of his skin and he'd only got a teasing grin in return. Now that he was expecting the touch though, his body reacting by shivering. Dean noticed of course, the teasing jerk, and progressed from grinning to winking to thoroughly licking his lips. Cas was quickly going crazy. His fingers ached to just  _touch_.

Then it happened. Dean passing him by with the ball again, Cas' leg where it was't supposed to be, and the two of them tumbling to the ground, Dean hitting the grass with his back and Cas landing partially on top of him. The feeling of them pressed together made Cas swallow and he almost forgot he was surrounded by other students.

"Hi babe" Dean whispered, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. "Did you just tackle me?"

Cas jerks upright as fast as he can, because his brain can't cope with the closeness and Dean's voice combined without doing something stupid. Like finding out if Dean still tastes like the M&M's he'd seen him snacking on before class started.

"I-" his voice cut off, distracted by Dean sitting up himself and letting his hand subtly slide down Cas' thigh.

"It's okay." The man told him, before standing up and stretching out his hand for Cas to take. "Great tackle."  

His grin was filthy and as Cas let himself be pulled up, he wished they were alone. Who knew gym class could be such sweet torture. 

The _"Cas, clean up with me yeah? Punishment for tackling me earlier."_   spoken after class made him feel giddy though. And he was definitely hoping for some kind of price for surviving the torture.

 

* * *

 

Dean was sitting on the lone folding chair inside the storage room when Cas walked in with the last of the equipment. He'd really only delivered the "punishment" to get Cas alone. And boy was he glad they were finally alone. Cas was looking delicious in his loose gym shorts and Dean had to make a strong effort all period long not to stare at his cute butt. It had been hard enough to focus on keeping the ball between his feet with Cas standing in front of him, looking so very delicious in his shorts.

"You know, I didn't take you for someone who uses violence in the game Cas." The grin on his face showed he was kidding though.

Castiel couldn't help but smile as he dropped the soccer balls into the cage. "Screw you, you fell down way too easy and pulled me down with you on purpose, to tease." he said, turning towards Dean and pointing a finger at him accusingly. "You teased me all class long, I'm seeing right through your innocent face." 

"Fine, we're both guilty then." 

Cas harrumphed in protest. "I am the innocent one here." 

Dean sighed and grabbed his boy's arm, pulling him closer and then down unto his lap.

Instead of saying something along the lines of _"distraction doesn't work on me"_ (which is totally a lie anyway), Cas decided to go along with the movement. Having Dean so close yet so far for the whole period was quite aggravating, so he wasn't going to protest to having him close right now. 

"Sorry for the teasing and for taking you down with me." Dean told him, lazy smile on his face. "And making you clean up, I just wanted some alone time."

As if Cas could do anything but smile along with him, especially after Dean admitted to wanting alone time. The fluttering in his stomach was definitely working overtime. Dean moved his hands so they were resting on Cas' thighs and he waited for his boy to wrap his arms around Dean's neck. Cas couldn't help but lean in when those plump lips were so close by. The kiss was soft, savoring as if they had all the time in the world. And it was sweet, _sweet_ redemption after the gym class from hell. Suddenly Cas felt Dean grinning in the kiss before two hands snuck underneath the wide legs of his gym shorts to wrap around his bare thighs. Startled, he pulled back and the moan escaped him before he could stop it. Dean's calloused hands on his soft skin made Cas' heart jump in his chest. By now, the grin on older man's face had turned from mischievous to smug and it did nothing to slow down Castiel's heartbeat. 

"Be quiet," Dean whispered in the space between their mouths "someone might hear us." 

"Then stop being so-" 

"So what?" Dean questioned when Cas didn't finish the sentence, he couldn't resist squeezing Cas' thighs.

Castiel bit his lip to keep in any sounds. "So you." he whispered against Dean's lips. 

The older man nipped at Cas' bottom lip before crashing their mouths together again and swallowing any sounds Cas might make. These were gonna be some very hard months. Pun intended. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just noticed almost everybody seems to be gay in this fic and it wasn't even intentional.  
> Also it's like I can't stop writing about them making out?  
> Anyway, new chapter! (sorry if I kept you waiting, it's been busy)  
> Kudos and comments are very very welcome xx


End file.
